ღProyecto Estrellaღ
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: Flaky, una chica aficionada a las artes y música en general estudia en una de las más prestigiosas Escuelas Vocacionales. Un día resulta que tiene que trabajar en equipo con un famoso grupo de Rock-Alternativo llamado "Fallen Angels" conformado por 7 hermosos chicos de personalidades variadas, siendo que ella NO desea trabajar con ninguno de ellos.


_**Holo Holo mis amadisimos lectores de FF :3 Se que aún no eh actualizado mi fanfic "El chico nuevo" xD pero hasta ahorita eh tenido la oportunidad de entrar a FF y todo por que cada día tengo que estudiar para exámenes diarios de mi beca Q3Q pero igualmente no me quejo XD me ah ayudado mucho jejeje. Este fanfic ya lo tenia desde hace unas cuantas semanas en mi memoria de el celular, juro que no recordaba que lo tenía jajajaja~. **_

_**En fin espero que disfruten de este nuevo fanfic :3 el cual hice con mucho mucho amorsh -(así todo gay) y fanatismo por la música uwu Mi gran sueño inalcanzable~ TTuTT)9 (Maldita Pobreza :meme:) **_

_**NOTA:**_

**Letras en negrita - (_Dialogos de Fliqpy_)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- ~**Proyecto Estrella**~**

Música... La música hace girar al mundo, hace que tu corazón se aceleré oh se detenga con el solo echo de escuchar cada estrofa, nota oh sinfonía de esta misma llenando cada fibra de tu ser con infinita energía, alegría y vida incesante. Hay un sin fin de lugares donde la música es considerada lo más preciado y sagrado en el universo, logrando que la gente viva y dedique su vida a ella. La Academia de Artes Vocales y Artísticas de la Ciudad Happy Tree no es la excepción, aquí todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes entregan cada segundo de su efímera vida a esta bella forma de arte, dejándose guiar por el buen camino para así llegar a ser futuros artistas de todos los medios posibles. Hay un montón de Asignaturas y Carreras a escoger, entre ellas se podrán encontrar carreras desde Actuación, Modelaje y Baile hasta el Canto, Dibujo Artístico y Música en general. Yo especialmente escogí la carrera de el Canto y Música ya que estas hacen retumbar mi corazón llenando me de alegría y llevando me a un paraíso donde las Musas y Dioses de la música hacen un increíble festín y danzan al ritmo de los latidos llenando de Color y Calidez mi pequeño y raro mundo.

Quizás sea demasiado pronto el decir que me eh convertido en una gran aspirante a Cantante en este bello y basto mundo repleto de magia y fantasía pero, a mitad de curso y a mis a penas 17 años de edad, puedo asegurar que estoy a unos cuantos pasos de lograr lo.

- Ahh, esto es tan emocionante~.

Exclame para mi misma mientras sentía una agradable sensación recorrer mi cuerpo y ser llevando me a un precioso cielo basto, y lleve mis manos hacia mis mejillas ya sonrosadas.

- Oye~ ¡Flaky!.

Una vocesilla tan dulce como alegre y energética se escucho por los largos y limpios pasillos del instituto a la par de el sonido de los tacones rosa pálido de mi amiga, Giggles corría hacia mi con notable entusiasmo e irradiando belleza infinita por doquier. Cuando finalmente llego a mi me miro con emoción y ansiedad. lo cual no es raro en ella pero ese extraño y hermoso brillo en sus ojos me decían que había algo más.

- ¿Te enteraste?, Se rumorea que en clase de música la Sta. Lammy nos tendrá una sorpresa preparada. No puedo esperar, ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada~!.

El corto e increíblemente sedoso cabello de Giggles se movía de un lado a otro haciendo notar en el aire ese aroma a fresas en su rosada cabellera, acaparando las miradas embobadas de todos los chicos que pasaban por allí, aunque creo que ya es normal considerando el echo de que es la No.2 en el Top 5 de "Las mujeres más hermosas y sexys de la Academia" según los chicos.

Si lo sé, algo bobo pero cierto.

- ¿Hmm?, ¿Sorpresa?... ¿Que clase de sorpresa?.

- No tengo idea, ¡Pero por lo que escuche se dice que podremos trabajar finalmente en el mundo Artístico y de el Espectáculo finalmente!. ¿No es genial?~.

El rostro de Giggles estaba rebosante de felicidad. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita alegre al ver la de esa forma tan infantil y tierna, contagia de felicidad a todo aquel ser vivo que este a su lado con su bella personalidad.

- Si, supongo que si...jejeje. ¡Espera!... ¿Dijiste "En clase de la Sta. Lammy"?. ¿Que no es la clase en la que cada semana hay "Una sorpresa especial" que resulta ser una serie de trabajos forzados y pesados relacionados con el medio?.

Cuestione a mi amiga con algo de desanimo ante la sola idea de que eso fuera cierto a los que esta me miro con indignación y dramatismo pelicular y muy utilizados en los Dramas de Televisión.

- No puedo creer que dudes de mi, ¡Tu mejor amiga y confidente incondicional!, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿Qué?.

Los ojos de Giggles se llenaron de lagrimas mientras me miraba tristemente tirada en el suelo de forma exagerada dando la imagen de una trágica escena muy tele-novelesca, casi podía ver como las luces de el lugar se apagaban y una única luz iluminaba a mi algo extraña amiga de infancia. La mire con una expresión de "¿Es-Enserio?-Hay-No-Me-Jodas" en el rostro al mismo tiempo que sentía una inusual gota de sudor resbalar por mi nuca.

- Estuviste ensayando tu actuación anoche, ¿Cierto?.

- Sip~, ¿Tanto se nota? jejeje.

Se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a acomodarse su bluson tejido blanco con listones y detalles en rosado y lazo rojo en medio con tirantes junto con su algo rabón y ajustado short rosa palo. Si, ella es bastante femenina a comparación de mi que solo uso mi típica falda de tablones negra junto con mi suéter beige desde los hombros algo holgado y delgado y botas negras.

- De todas maneras... ¿Por que debemos de tomar las clases de las carreras que incluso no escogimos como opciones?.

Cuestione nuevamente mientras inflaba levemente mi mejilla derecha de forma infantil y graciosa.

- Por que según los maestros "Debemos de poseer los conocimientos básicos de cada materia si queremos tener el éxito tan deseado en el mundo del Espectáculo", Aunque yo creo que es solo una excusa para explotarnos y hacernos sufrir inmensamente al nivel de llegar a desear y pedir a gritos que nos incineren en las llamas del infierno.

No pude evitar reír ante tan divertido comentario pero fui interrumpida al momento en el que el sonido típico de la campana en las preparatorias japonesas se hizo presente dando aviso de la iniciación de la siguiente clase.

- ¡Al fin!.

Exclamo con gran emoción mi amiga para luego tomar mi mano y casi literalmente arrastrarme a el aula D-13 de artes vocales y musicales en el cual estoy cada día prisionera. Al llegar todo y cada uno de mis compañeros de clase ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos esperando la llegada de la profesora más querida de el Instituto. De pronto el aula se oscureció casi por completo dejando solo un par de luces de colores los cuales cambiaban cada cierto tiempo y las cuales se movían de un lado a otro junto con el sonido de la música que transmitían las bocinas añadidas a cada esquina de el salón, mis compañeros y ya miramos entusiasmados hacia el frente donde las luces se detuvieron de pronto al llegar a cierta parte de la pegajosa canción apagándose para luego iluminar el aula por completo dejando ver una larga y ondulada cabellera color lila y vestido de noche echo de Dupion de seda color morado bastante brillante proveniente de la Sta. Lammy, la cual nos miraba alegre y animada mente con un pequeño micrófono en mano a la vez que las serpentinas de los globos caían sin cesar por todo el suelo.

No todos los días se ve presentarse a un profesor frente a sus alumnos de esta forma pero... Esta no es una Escuela común y corriente después de todo.

- ¡Buenos días mis amados alumnos y futuras estrellas!~.

Saludo como normalmente lo hace la profesora Lammy, es decir de forma extravagante, a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Los silbidos de parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar al ver tan escultural cuerpo femenino frente a sus ojos. no por nada es la No.1 en el Top 5. Ante ello la profesora comenzó a mandar besos en el aire a cada uno de mis compañeros varones en agradecimiento junto con un ligero sonrojo en sus suaves y blancos pómulos.

- ¿Como están mis preciados alumnos?~.

Enseguida la Sta. Lammy recibió un animado "¡Bien!" por parte de todos los presentes, en su mayoría hombres.

- Eso me alegra escuchar lo~. Adivinen, su profesora favorita les tiene una sorpresa, ¿Quieren saber cual es?~.

Nuevamente se escucho un animado "¡Si!" en el lugar a la vez de unos cuantos curiosos murmullos se escuchaban por el fondo de el salón. Reí para mis adentros, lo más probable es que sea otro de sus muy acostumbradas "Practicas Motivacionales Artísticas nivel Pro" ya bastante conocidas por todos como en veces pasadas.

- Tendrán un nuevo trabajo llamado ... "Proyecto Estrella" ¡En lo que resta de este fin de curso!. Esto consistirá en asignar les un "superior" ya famoso en el mundo de el espectáculo experto en la materia como tutor~. Se les asignaran al azar y pueden ser desde uno solo hasta un grupo de 10 famosos sempais, los cuales serán los encargados de guiarlos con su experiencia y sabiduría y así lograr alcanzar el éxito deseado durante y después de su gran "Debut".

Los gritos de euforia de mis compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar ate tal noticia, fueron tanto chicas como chicos pero yo... Yo me encontraba en shock total ante lo mencionado. ¿Yo estaría bajo la tutela de un artista profesional?, ¿Uno de esos tipos vanidosos y superficiales que ganan montones de miles de millones de dolares a diario y terminan gastando se más de la cuenta?, ¡No!, en definitiva JAMÁS con un tipo así!, ¡Nunca!, ¡Me niego rotundamente a aceptar lo!. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con la sola idea, esto no sera nada bueno para mi.

-Ahora conforme los vaya llamando pasaran a recoger una de estas pequeñas pelotitas en donde vienen encapsulados los nombres de los artistas disponibles, en cuanto lo tomen abrirán la pelotita y nos mostraran a todos el nombre oh nombres de su tutor oh tutores. ¿De acuerdo?~.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la maestra, la mayoría con emoción... ¿Yo?, Yo con desgane y pereza. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos las pelotitas se fueron terminando y con ello mis ganas de pasar al frente, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 2 fueron las pelotitas que quedaban a escoger, las únicas que falta vamos de pasar al frente eramos Petunia, también amiga mía de la infancia junto con Giggles, y Yo. Paso Petu-chan por su papelito y como consecuencia por su artista tutor, revelando al aire un "J. K. Russell" como sempai, un famoso y respetado actor Teatral y Modelo... no esta mal; Y finalmente yo, la única persona restante, tome mi pelotita en mano, una pequeña y bonita pelota de plástico verde manzana la cual apreté levemente haciendo que la mitad de arriba saltara de pronto, agarre el papelito y lo desdoble un par de veces leyendo mentalmente el nombre escrito de forma impresa en el.

Tome mi tiempo para pronunciar lo impreso allí, quizás eso lo haría más interesante... para ellos.

-..."Fallen Angels".

Mencione sin interés alguno para luego mostrar el papel y, en efecto, decía "Fallen Angels" con letritas Goticas, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Alce una ceja en señal de no entender lo ocurrido así que decidí hablar.

-... ¿Quienes son ellos?.

Los rostros de horror, sorpresa, lastima e incluso molestia se hicieron presentes dejando me aún más confundida de lo que ya me encontraba. ¿Que rayos pasa?.

- ¿Qué?.

Pregunte sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Por que miraban de esa forma?, ¿Dije alguna palabra que fuera tabú oh algo así?, mire a Giggles y a Petunia las cuales se encontraban más que sorprendidas y pronuncie un mudo "¿Que mierdas pasa aquí?". El sonido de la campana nuevamente se escucho y por ende todos comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida.

- No olviden presentar se después de clases al Foro Especial de Presentaciones de la Academia~~.

Aviso la profesora mientras acomodaba algunos papeles y nosotros nos retirábamos. Giggles y Petunia me alcanzaron a mitad de camino mientras me dirigía a la clase de Actuación de la Sta. Ant. Las mire de reojo a la vez que cada una posaba su mano encima de mis hombros, poseían una mirada de emoción y curiosidad infinita llena, lo cual logro ponerme algo tensa y nerviosa.

- ¿Qu...Que pasa?~.

- No puedo creer que te hayan tocado el famoso grupo de Idol's "Fallen Angels". Que envidia~~.

Comentó Gigg-chan al momento de rodearme entre sus brazos con total alegría, llenando mis fosas nasales con el aroma de las fresas salvajes de su cabello y colonia corporal de baño, dando vueltas en mi lugar incontables veces. Petu se limito a reír ante lo sucedido para luego darme un codazo amistoso de forma picara.

- No seas egoísta y comparte~ No querrás quedarte con todos para ti solita, ¿Oh sí?~.

Frunci el ceño mientras sentía mi rostro arder ante tal comprometedor comentario, la sonrisa boba y llena de descaro de mi amiga peli-azul empeoro las cosas llenando cada poro de mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo con deshonra y frustración infinita. ¡¿Como diablos voy a pensar en algo tan impuro como eso?!.

- S-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte con todos ellos, no tengo ningún interés por eso. Si pudiera trabajar sola oh con algún artista de mi elección lo haría pero, por alguna "Fuerza Divina Mayor" no es así.

Bufé por lo bajo con fastidio a los que mis amigas me mandaron una mirada de incredulidad y formando una perfecta "O" con sus labios rosas y carnosos llenos de brillo labial.

- ¡Flaky! ¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!. Cualquiera moriría por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo, ¡Incluso yo!~.

Menciono Giggles con ese tono cargado de dramatismo que solo ella posee, Petunia por su parte se encargaba de "consolar a nuestra gran amiga" de una forma casi tan dramática como el de la primera. Solté un leve suspiro de rendición y continué mi camino a mi siguiente clase. Así pasaron las horas y con eso disminuía el tiempo de espera de los Sempais hasta que finalmente toco la campana de finalización de el día de clases. Me levante de mi pupitre y tome un par de libros que tenía en la paleta de esta para luego retirarme de el lugar tranquilamente a ir directo a el Foro de Presentaciones de el Instituto, por ningún motivo reprobare debido a unos cuantos "niños bonitos" mimados y presumidos. No, ¡No señor!.

- Hmm... Quien sabe... Quizás y no sean lo que tengo pensado. ¡Tal vez sean un grupo de agradables y educados chicos llenos de modales!.

Sonreí alegre al plantearme esa idea, tal vez no sea tan malo trabajar con ellos después de todo. Sentí chocar contra algo firme y bien formado, causando que eventualmente cayera al suelo impactando me contra el frío piso de forma brusca.

- D-Duele~...

Me queje en voz baja mientras sobaba parte de mi muslo derecho para luego mirar al frente con el ceño levemente fruncido ante el dolor notando la presencia de un chico peli~verde y de vestimenta entre gótica y rebelde a la vez que algo reveladora. Este me miro de igual forma para luego chasquear la lengua con algo de furia comprimida al verme. se incorporo de su lugar y continuo mirando me de esa manera. Intente no vacilar ante su mirada intimidatoria y mantuve la mirada... oh al menos lo intente.

- **¡Fíjate por donde caminas niña torpe!.**

Gruño por lo bajo y fruncí aún más el ceño, ¿Comos e atreve a llamar me así?, ¿Además de que lo hizo con un tono tan altanero como molesto sin siquiera conocer me?. Antes de poder hablar ese chico salió corriendo con dirección opuesta a la mía, o solo lo mire irse sin decir palabra alguna y tome el par de libros que llevaba en mano anteriormente para luego continuar mi camino.

- ¿Que le pasa?, ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ayudar me a recoger mis cosas del suelo!. ¡Que grosero!.

* * *

Llegue a el foro el cual estaba lleno de estudiantes de nuestro año y grupo y tome asiento junto a Giggles y Petunia en la segunda fila al frente y justo en el centro.

- ¿Listos para conocer a sus nuevos Sempais?~.

La Sta. Lammy se encontraba frente a nosotros parada en la parte alta del foro. Se escucharon chillidos y alaridos de emoción en un casi irreconocible "¡Sí!".

La música comenzó a sonar y con ello la ansiedad de cada uno de nosotros los presentes del alumnado, se abrió el telón rojo fuego que decora al Gran Foro y dejo a la vista a un gran grupo de artistas experimentados y algunos veteranos de la Farándula. Mi atención se centro principalmente en un joven algo familiar, a mi parecer, de cabello verdoso menta y expresión seria y de cierta forma peligrosa. Me levante de mi asiento con una increíble rapidez a la vez que este me señalaba con el dedo indice, pronunciando de forma unisona un poderoso "**¡Tú!**" frente a todo mundo, dejando a mis compañeros, sempais y maestros presentes atónitos y altamente confundidos. Lammy se acerco al famoso Idol y sonrío radiante y animosamente.

- ¡Así que ya se habían visto!, Entonces los presentare oficialmente y de una vez por todas. Flaky, el es el líder de el famoso grupo "Weak Angels", el junto con Toothy, Handy, Splendid, Splendont, Cuddles y Nutty seran tus tutores por lo que resta de el año.

Enseguida 3 pares de chicos se acercaron a donde estaba el oji-ambarino, algunos sonrientes, otros serios y otros más indiferentes. Yo quede sin habla, aunque lo intenta se ningún sonido salia de mis labios delgados y finos, lo único que pude escuchar fue una voz en mi cabeza la cual repetía y repetía sin cesar a gritos desesperada mente "¡AUXILIO!".

* * *

**_CHAN CHAN~! -(Música de suspenso.. según) ¿Que les pareció? uwu juro que no dormí hasta las 4 oh 5 am anoche al hacer le un millón y un arreglos ortográficos y demás cosas xD Ustedes deciden si merece continuación oh no u3u lo dejo a su bello criterio~ Debo decir que me inspire en gran parte en el Anime/Otome Game "Uta no Prince-sama" y en el juego Otome Online "Star Proyect" (de allí el nombre xDD) :3 espero sus comentarios~ Oh! y para toda aquella chica fan de este tipo de series y juegos.. les recomiendo ALTAMENTE Star Poryect XDD esta muy bueno y divertido ouo -(ahora mismo lo juega xD) Matta ne~ :3 _**


End file.
